


Friend-Flavored Tea

by nerav



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: 19gumi Solidarity, Birthday, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerav/pseuds/nerav
Summary: Sora is still not accustomed to having friends. (Written for Sora's Birthday, 2018)





	Friend-Flavored Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Kale (@lovekyuuden) for fact-checking some things for me!

Sora humbly accepted the tea bowl placed beside him, facing the bowl’s front away before drawing it close to his lips. He closed his eyes as he sipped into the bowl's warm contents peacefully.

The aroma was appetizing, but the flavor? It was so profound that he could almost imagine the leaves they bled from. It reminded him of the rich scent of autumn, but had a tiny bit of sweetness that felt homely. Perhaps it was the intent even, for the taste was a reflection of the room itself, from its colorful wall scroll, to its exotic pottery.

Once the bowl was emptied, he placed it back on the tatami mat. At last, he felt at ease to speak in more casual terms. “This is very intricate tea~” he hummed, smiling in contrast to his stern-faced friend sitting opposite of him. “I can’t tell if it’s just the special flavor itself, or the way you served it, Kuro- _sensei_. But it’s very good nonetheless~”

“It is an honor that you expressed enjoyment with my offering, Kitamura- _san_ ,” Kuro said, sitting stiffly in proper kneeling posture. “Normally, we would serve green tea to any guests who are invited to our tea ceremonial room. But in reverence of this special occasion, I had prepared a specialty drink for Kitamura- _san_ to be served with only.”

“Such an honor for a custom tea, though~”

Kuro’s lips curled a tiny bit. “It is the day of Kitamura- _san_ ’s birth. For that reason, I wish to share my appreciation for your efforts in everything you do, with what I know specially best.”

“In other words, I’m a guinea pig for your new tea~? Is that why you invited me to your ceremonial room?” He laughed softly. “I knew it sounded suspicious~”

“P-Please do not be mistaken,” Kuro stammered, blushing a little. “My heartfelt intention was not to deceive you… I have always expressed desire to gift both you and Tsukumo- _san_ with a formal tea ceremony. It is a mere coincidence that today was the perfect opportunity for such wishes.”

“I see, I’ll just have to accept that in any case~” He rubbed his chin, glancing toward the small open window. “Speaking of Kazuki- _sensei_ … I wonder where he is?”

As if just on cue, there was a rustling sound from behind. Someone had entered their domain, most likely shuffling their shoes away before they stepped into the traditional household. Judging by the delicate footsteps they made, it could only have been Kazuki.

Suddenly, there was a large plopping sound from behind the wall, nearly startling the two. They shot each other bewildered looks. Kazuki was a soft, quiet man, so it was completely unlike him to make a ruckus. Before Sora could open his mouth, however, the sliding door shifted to the side.

Kazuki crawled through the small opening, dressed in his comfortable ruffled sweater. He sat at the empty space between Kuro and Sora with a blank expression, as if purposely ignoring the elephant in the room on what just happened.

“Good afternoon,” Kazuki murmured.

Kuro was too stunned to immediately reply. He took a moment before remembering his manners. “Ah, Tsukumo- _san_ , good afternoon….”

“You must have heard me talking~” Sora said. “Did you get lost by any chance?”

“Sorry,” was all Kazuki could murmur. Whether that was an admittance of guilt or ignoring the question, he wasn’t sure.

“That’s all right, as long as you’re here now~”

Without saying anything, Kuro reached over for the tea bowl and poured a handful of its contents. He offered it to Kazuki, before resting his hands over his lap. Kazuki promptly took his role as a guest and accepted the bowl as well, drinking it in the same manner Sora did until it was completely empty.

Once Kazuki returned the bowl, he simply looked back at Kuro with a neutral expression. "... It is very good. Thank you, Kuro- _san_."

He looked back at Sora. Now would be the time for conversation. Sora had expected Kazuki to explain the noise, but he was as quiet as a mouse. The silence was almost stifling.

Finally, Kuro couldn’t contain the burning question any longer. “Tsukumo- _san_ … Forgive me if it is not my place to question, but may I ask what was that startling noise just now?”

Kazuki’s usual pause to speak was a few seconds longer. “I’ve brought a lot of gifts.They were too heavy to bring them to this room. So I had to place them down somewhere else.” He closed his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s a rather loud noise though~ How many did you end up bringing?”

“… Nine, I believe.”

Both Kuro and Sora widened their eyes.

“K-Kazuki- _sensei_ ,” Sora said, still gasping at the sight, “are you doing early Christmas shopping for your unit…?”

Kazuki raised his eyebrow to show the limited amount of alarm to his question. “No. They’re all for you.”

“For… me?”

“... They’re birthday presents. I wanted to buy more though, but unfortunately, I ran out of money….”

“T-That is certainly far more than generally expected,” Kuro quickly cut in. “I do not wish to speak for Kitamura- _san,_ but you are acting far too generous, Tsukumo- _san_ … I am very concerned with your physical health for carrying such weight, all the way over here.”

“It’s not a problem,” Kazuki explained plainly. “I am used to carrying a stack of books. A stack of boxes shares about the same weight, I believe.”

“A-A full stack of birthday presents…?”

"Yes." At last, Kazuki’s expression budged. He tilted his head, pushing away some of his side-swept hair that revealed more of his beautiful face. He made the tiniest smile in the world, though still holding as much warmth as the widest. “Happy birthday, Sora- _san_.”

Sora felt forced to return with a smile as well. Inside, however, his mind was in complete turmoil.

Kazuki’s senseless charity was nothing new. He couldn’t begin to count the many times he dropped a bombshell of gifts for his unitmates, family, and friends. But the mere notion that he went through all that trouble for _him_ … was unfathomable.

Kuro was no different. Though the quantity was certainly less than Kazuki’s, the quality made up for it. The clear concentration in preparing this very room, the tea, and stressing on formalities was no less an extreme expression of gratitude. Combined with the gifts Sora received from Chris and Amehiko, he received an unexpected amount of affection today—and it greatly perplexed him.

Throughout his life, he never considered himself someone worthy of cakes, presents, or even a simple warm birthday wish. The former "friends" he chased away, and even his own brother, agreed with that sentiment. He spent so many solitude birthdays that he was fully convinced that it was all he deserved, unlike his kinder companions.

But he couldn’t display his distress in front of them. He was the fool playing for the court, after all. If he let his own self-depreciating thoughts consume him any further, the smiling mask would shatter in an instant.

“Really now,” he said, smiling wryly as his eyes were downcast, “you shouldn’t go through so much trouble, just for my birthday~ I’m just a humble student, nothing more~”

Kuro shook his head firmly. “Please do not speak in such a dishonest manner. You are worth far more than what you consider yourself to be, or even who you used to be, much like myself and Tsukumo- _san_. Aside from your poetry, your attention to detail in your acute observations is an instrumental talent that we all can appreciate.”

“Kuro- _san_ is right,” Kazuki added, nodding a little. “I’m really just a novel writer. But we are not so different in a way. Both you and I weave characters and settings through the power of words… It is not an easy thing to do.”

“I see,” Sora said, his eyelids lowered.

Sora grew quiet. He was slightly stunned by their responses, hoping they would instead suggest otherwise. They were unexpectedly direct, and precise—more than Sora was comfortable with, because he couldn't outright deny their claims.

In an effort on changing the subject, he checked his phone. Thankfully, there was a row of notifications that quickly distracted him: LINE messages from his unit. He opened the app and skimmed over the paragraphs of text.

“Sora- _san_ is smiling,” Kazuki murmured. “I’m glad….”

(But wasn't he already smiling, Sora wondered. Unless, somehow, Kazuki saw through those fake ones before....)

Sora could barely contain his blush as he looked back at him. “Ah,” he said, aggressively ignoring his flustering, “I was just reacting to Chris- _san_ ’s plentiful speeches. He’s currently finding the best fish restaurant for our dinner party tonight~ I just sure hope Amehiko- _san_ acquires a taste in sharkfood soon~”

“... I see. Then, don’t worry about the presents. I will drop off the gifts myself at your place, so you can have fun with them, without interruption.”

“Oh, that’s no problem~ I’m sure Amehiko- _san_ will be a gentleman and assist with that. If he’s in a good mood, anyway~”

“That reminds me,” Kuro said, raising his sleeve over his mouth. “Kitamura- _san_ , may I ask, what are your plans for the rest of the evening?”

“What do you mean?”

“Your conversation with your unit prompted me with an idea… Perhaps, should you have enough free time, that you and Tsukumo- _san_ join me in an outdoors camping activity? If I recall vividly, Tsukumo- _san_ had professed such interest before… A-And—” He stammered, in reflection. “—since you both were so kind as to partake in mines, I feel it would be a fruitful time to return the favor.”

Kazuki mulled over the suggestion. “Camping under the stars… I think that would be very good. Sora- _san_ always seems happiest with a starry night… It would be nice to get to know him better when he's at ease....”

“Ah,” Sora interjected, “but it’s rather cold, isn’t it~? Would that really be such a good idea~?”

“O-Of course, I am very well aware of that face." Kuro cleared his throat, easing more confidence into his words and appearance. "But for Kitamura- _san_ … I will put aside my reservations for the moment. I will make sure to dress in appropriate attire, to enjoy the fullest of the experience.”

“Camping would be good for your mind also,” Kazuki said. “I always like to go out for inspiration… Nature empowers you with the soul of a writer, I find.”

"I am happy that you share my sentiments, Tsukumo- _san_. There is no doubt with any of us right now of our desire to bond more with you, Kitamura- _san_. Therefore... what is your answer?"

Sora blinked rapidly. Again, he was stunned by their selflessness and struggled to process all of it. But unlike before, even he couldn’t shake off their kindness as their words buzzed through his brain.

Maybe it was the way they looked at him eagerly. Or perhaps it was the atmosphere and mood of a birthday in general. Either way, Sora felt an unanticipated level of warmth in his heart—and he didn’t felt like hiding it away, for once.

“Then I guess I'll have to say yes~" he finally said, with an intentional, genuine smile. "Thank you very much then, everyone~”


End file.
